The Adventures of Billy and Jane
by I-Dream-To-Dream1613
Summary: Series of one-shots about Billy and Jane based on prompts from readers. Maximum T rating  and they can be about any stage of their relationship whether from the show or made-up. Details inside. Always accepting prompts! #1: Jane's Dad Dies
1. Need Prompts!

Hey everyone!

Sorry that there is no chapter…yet. I am starting a series of Jane and Billy one-shots based on prompts I get from readers. Prompts can be one or two words or as long as you want within reason of course. Please PM or review with your prompts and I will pick the one (or maybe combine two or three) and start working on a one shot to go with it. They can be about their friendship, them as a couple and they can be funny, dramatic or jst plain silly.

I will give credit to whoever's idea I use.

Thanks! I'll start writing once I get enough prompts so start sending them in!

Thanks!


	2. Jane's Dad Dies

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone! Thank you soooo much to everyone that submitted prompts. I got so many great ones and even though I only chose one for this one-shot I am saving everything else and may use them in the future. Keep them coming!**

**This prompt came from Too Lazy to Sign in. It was an anonymous reviewer. If you're the person that came up with this great idea then please let me know. And please, if you aren't actually him/her, don't try to steal someone else's idea. Too Lazy to Sign in, I hope I did your prompt justice. Let me know what you think.**

**Warning: There is character death. Mostly it's just about Jane and Billy but there is crying and an ambulance and a morgue mention so...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jane by Design or any of it's character. I also don't own anything else you recognize in this story. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was your average summer Sunday afternoon for the Quimby family. Ben was in his room listening to music and throwing a ball at the plastic hoop affixed to his door, Mr. Quimby was watching a baseball game on the TV and Jane was where she had been all summer. In Billy's backyard, licking ice cream and talking about everything and nothing.<p>

"How can you possibly think Danny Phantom is better than Buzz on Maggie?" Jane questioned Billy. She took a big lick of her fudge popsicle, folded her legs underneath her and waited patiently for his answer.

Billy sighed and thought of the best way to explain his way around the question without plainly saying the show sucked. Jane pissed was not a pretty thing to witness. After a bit of concentration and a Good Humor induced brain freeze, he finally figured out what to say. "It's a girl's show, Janie," Billy explained. "Plus, I hate bugs."

Jane scrunched up her nose. "You love bugs."

"Not ones that can sing and play the guitar."

"You're just jealous that you're out super-stared by a fly," Jane teased. Billy stuck out his tongue at her and she mimicked him. He was about to say something else but loud sirens filled the air as an ambulance and a fire truck sped up the street. Both kids tried to cover their ears as best they could until it quieted again.

"What's going on?" Billy wondered.

Jane shrugged, "I don't know but I hope everyone's alright."

By everyone she meant their neighbors. But that wasn't likely. Their neighborhood was completely suburban. The street that both Billy and Jane lived on, only 3 blocks apart was a dead end, as were all of the other small streets that intersected with it. If an ambulance was going down the street, it was going to someone's house, more than likely someone they knew.

"Wanna go find out?" Billy asked.

Jane agreed and the two swallowed the last of their ice cream and headed inside.

"Tommy, we're going out for a walk," Billy called up the stairs to his brother.

"Don't care!" the reply came.

Billy rolled his eyes and led Jane out of the house. They headed in the direction the ambulance had been going in, towards the faintly visible flashing lights. They talked and laughed the entire way and even argued once when Jane demanded a piggy back ride. She won, thanks to her signature puppy dog eyes.

And then all of the fun stopped.

They were finally close enough to the ambulance to see that is was, in fact, parked in front if a familiar house. Jane's house. The back had been left open, the gurney gone and all of the medical equipment suddenly looking frighteningly ominous.

Jane jumped off of Billy's back and sprinted the last block to her house, nervous tears blurring her vision and Billy right behind her. Her thoughts were racing. _What's going on? Ben…Dad…Oh please, God let them be alright. _Her small legs were moving faster than she ever thought they could.

She was close, so close to her house and whatever disaster was taking place when a man suddenly reached out and grabbed her. Jane lashed out, kicking, screaming and clawing at the man.

Billy froze as he approached, thoroughly freaked out by the sight of her best friend attempting to maul one of the EMTs that had been waiting by the ambulance. Although, he was much more worried for the panicking girl than he was for the man. "Jane! Janie!" he called out to her as he approached the two.

Jane ignored him and continued fighting and screaming at the EMT. "Stop! Stop! Please, stop! I have to….that's my…" She trailed off as sobs shook her entire body. At that point, tears were pouring down her cheeks and she couldn't seem to think or see straight. The uniformed man held on tightly to her small squirming body and tried to comfort her as best he could but Jane ignored him. "Billy, help me!" she cried out as soon as she got her voice back. Her voice was filled with such terror and pain that Billy had no choice but to listen, no matter what the grown up was saying. Not that he ever said no to Jane.

So, he jumped into the fray and tried his best to help Jane get free.

"Kids!" the EMT said, raising his voice to be heard over the two kids' shouts. All of the commotion was starting to draw attention and other EMTs and onlookers were moving closer to see what was going on.

"Jane!"

Both kids stopped their attack on the EMT and looked up to see Ben making his way towards them. It was obvious that he'd just gotten out of bed. He was still wearing a holey white tank top and loose pajama pants to match his serious case of bed-head. The only thing that ruined his couch potato look was his blood shot eyes and the tracks of dried tears on his face.

The EMT let go of them and Jane took off towards her brother, Billy once again right behind her.

Ben dropped to his knees on the grass to be closer to his little sister's height. "Jane," he said softly as he pulled her into his arms and held her closely. "Oh, Jane, I'm so sorry."

Jane pulled back slowly to look him in the eye. "What's going on, Ben? Where's Dad? What happened to him?"

Tears flowed back into Ben's eyes. Jane noticed he was looking over her shoulder towards the house and turned to see what he was looking at. And immediately wished she hadn't.

More uniformed men and women, some EMTs and some from the Fire Dept. came streaming out of her house. In the middle of them was a gurney being carried down the front steps on the brick walk way. Jane and Ben's father laid on the gurney, completely still and pale. In other words, lifeless.

Jane looked back at Ben, her eyes wide and wet. "I'm so sorry, Jane," Ben whispered. "He's gone."

Jane went rigid and then collapsed into Ben's arm, sobbing harder than she had ever seen anyone cry before. Ben held her tightly, smoothing his hands over her hair and trying to comfort her although his own bawling was providing the opposite effect.

Billy, not wanting to interrupt the family moment, leaned against the wooden fence and let his own tears fall.

* * *

><p>It was a heart attack, they later found out.<p>

Mr. Quimby had been watching the game and was most likely getting overly excited by the Yankees lead when the heart attack struck. He had rolled off of the sofa, bumping into the table and knocking over everything that had been sitting on it.

Ben was in the next room but couldn't hear anything through his headphones. It wasn't until he got up to get a snack when he noticed that the living room was a mess and went to look for his father. Ben found him unconscious on the floor, wedged between the coffee table and the sofa. No one knew exactly how long he had been laying there.

They couldn't save him. The doctors at the hospital tried everything but they all knew from the moment the EMTS loaded him onto the gurney that he was gone.

Ben and Jane rode in the ambulance to the hospital. Jane had begged for Billy to be able to come with them but only family was allowed.

"I'll be there, Janie. I promise," he told her with one final hug before Ben lifted her into the ambulance and they sped away.

Billy ran home as fast as he could. It took some begging and a bit of blackmailing but Tommy eventually agreed to give him a ride to the hospital. He called their parents to let them know where they had gone.

When they arrived at the hospital, Ben was waiting in the lobby to bring Billy up. Tommy opted to just wait in the cafeteria. Jane was in her dad's room saying her final goodbye's before they moved his body to the morgue. Billy waited for her outside of the door. When she came out he wordlessly handed her some tissues and pulled her into another hug, letting her cry it out.

That evening, Jane went home with Billy and his parents because Ben had some paperwork to finish up before he could pick her for the night.

Jane and Billy decided to go down into his basement, relax on the sofa and watch the silliest, least serious movie they could find. Billy was bored out of his mind but he sat through it for Jane's sake, letting her use him as a pillow. A half-hour into the movie he noticed that Jane had gotten really quiet and still. He looked down to see that she had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. She looked so peaceful. It was obvious that she had been crying but at that moment she looked like she hadn't been hurt. It was also the moment that Billy swore to himself that he would do everything in his power to ensure that nothing ever hurt her again.

He didn't want to wake her so he just gently laid her out, put a pillow underneath her head and covered her with a blanket. Instantly, Jane curled up into a ball and snuggled deeper into the blanket. Billy figured she was cold and went upstairs to get her something warmer.

Billy came back down the steps with a thick quilt folded in his arms. Jane wasn't asleep anymore. Instead she was sitting up, rubbing her eyes sleepily. And crying.

Billy panicked and rushed over to her. "Janie, what's wrong. Are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?"

The young girl looked up to see him staring down at her worriedly. She threw off the blanket and jumped up to hug him. "I…I woke and you…you weren't there…" Jane mumbled into his shoulder, still crying.

Billy rubbed her back and spoke soothingly into her ear. "It's alright Janie. I'm here. I just went to get you another blanket." Jane sniffed loudly, yawning at the same time. "C'mon, you should go back to sleep. " Jane nodded and lay back down on the sofa. Billy covered her with both blankets. He was about to move to sit in one of the recliners but Jane wordlessly moved over and pulled him into the open space beside her.

They snuggled in together in the dark, finally finding some peace in the midst of the chaos of the day.

"I'm scared, Billy," Jane said softly. Billy was surprised to hear her voice when he thought she'd been asleep. "What's going to happen to me now that Dad's…gone? Am I going to get taken away? I don't want to leave you and Ben."

Billy turned his head to look at her. Her beautiful brown eyes were overflowing with fresh tears. He reached up and gently brushed some away with his thumb. "That's never going to happen, Janie," he assured her. "Ben loves you so much; he'll never let anyone take you away from him. Same for me, Janie. We'll be together forever. No matter what happens, it's you and me against the world. Until you get sick of me, that is." Billy smiled when he saw that Jane was smiling a bit too.

"Thanks, Billy. And I could never get sick of you," Jane said. She smiled again and laid her head back down on Billy's shoulder.

Both of them were starting to drift off to sleep when Jane spoke up again. "I love you, Billy," she said softly.

"I love you too, Janie."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Billy parents came downstairs to get the kids. Mrs. Nutter had Ben on the phone. The basement was completely dark without light from any lamps, windows or the TV.<p>

"Where did the-" Mr. Nutter began. His wife shushed him and pointed to the sofa. They both looked over the back to see Jane and Billy fast asleep and still holding on the each other. They looked like little angels.

"Go get the camera," Billy's mom ordered. Her husband rolled his eyes playfully and headed back up the stairs to get it. Mrs. Nutter moved away from the sleeping kids and started speaking into the phone. "Ben, it seems Billy and Jane have fallen asleep during their movie. They look so adorable and peaceful, I would hate to wake them up. Jane could spend the night here unless you'd prefer to have her with family right now," she whispered, careful to not wake them up.

"Actually, Mrs. Nutter, it would be great if Jane could stay with you," Ben said.

"Alright, dear, come get her whenever you're ready."

"Okay," Ben said. "Thank you so much."

Mrs. Nutter wished him well, told him to call if he needed anything at all and hung up when her husband returned with the camera.

He snapped a few photos of the two and Billy's parent's left back upstairs.

"They are just too cute," Mrs. Nutter gushed as she left with her husband. "They should get married someday. It would make the sweetest story. Childhood friends turned…" The rest of her words were lost as the basement door closed.

As soon as it was quiet again, Billy and Jane each cracked an eye open.

"Are they gone?" Jane whispered with a smile on her face at Mrs. Nutter's last comment.

Billy on the other hand was blushing. He nodded. "God, they're so embarrassing."

Jane smiled and giggled. Billy smiled back at her, happy to see her slowly returning to some form of her old self.

They remained like that for a few moments, smiling at each other in the dark until it became impossible to stay awake and they both drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed!<strong>

**Let me know what you think by REVIEWING! And don't forget to send in more prompts!**


	3. Very Important!

**I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY...but this isn't a chapter. Please read everything though because it's super important!**

**I have changed my username. Nothing major, just dashes instead of periods because FF kept confusing it for a url and deleting it when it was posted so now I'm I-Dream-To-Dream1613.**

**Also I now have a tumblr! My screen name got a bit messed up and I can't figure out how to change it so it's i-dream-todream1613. See the missing dash? The actaul page where I'll be posting all of the stuff about my FFs is idreamtodream1613(dot)tumblr(dot)com. I have already put some stuff up so check it out.**

**About this story...**

**I will start a new chapter tomorrow or one of these days. I have been waiting for the summer premiere so that I could keep this one in canon because it will be a present!fic.**

**After this, updates should be more regular because of inspiration from the show and increased amounts of free time.**

**Sorry again that this isn't a chapter!**

**xxx Lydia**


	4. The First Day of the Rest of Their Lives

**A/N:**

**Sorry! I know that I promised that this would be canon but my computer crashed while I was writing it, and I didn't get to save it. I just got back last night from filling in for a friend as a camp counselor in the middle of nowhere, and I remembered that I hadn't uploaded anything. **

**This has been sitting on my computer, forgotten for awhile and I felt the need to give you all soemthing. Sorry if it sucks.**

**Thanks to all of my amazing readers (especially the ones that review!)**

**This chapter is especially dedicated to Writteninthestars08, and anonymous reviewer, Starzy12, who prompted this idea!**

* * *

><p><span>The First Day of the Rest of Their Lives<span>

It was your average day in pre-school for Jane Quimby. She and the rest of the girls in her class were congregating around the swings where they always were during recess. The majority of them were busy worshipping Harper and Lulu but Jane was sitting against one of the swing sets metal poles religiously combing her Barbie doll's hair.

Finally she got sick of hearing the two girls bragging about whatever new things their rich dads had bought for them. She stood up, brushed off the wood chips that clung to her pink tutu skirt, gathered her stuff and walked away. She finally found a nice place by the big plastic slide and settled onto the ground. It was peaceful. She could only see one other person, a spiky haired boy playing a handheld video game. Jane had seen him around a few times but he wasn't in her class and he mostly kept to himself.

Jane went back to her doll for the next few minutes until she heard someone yelling. A group of four older looking boys were walking her direction. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying. Her eyes widened, thinking they were coming for her.

But they didn't.

They stopped in front of the spiky haired boy. He didn't notice them.

"Nutter!" the largest boy that was the obvious leader of the group shouted. The younger boy finally noticed them and pulled off his headphones.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

The boys said something to him that Jane couldn't hear. It sure seemed like a threat though. Jane figured she didn't want to be around if anything happened but she also couldn't leave the boy on his own. She debating running for a teacher but decided to hide behind the slide and watch instead.

The spiky haired boy and the older kids talked for a bit. They were arguing. Finally the younger boy sighed, grabbed his bag and pushed himself up from the ground. Jane mentally cheered as he started walking away. It didn't last.

The older guys - 2nd or 3rd graders from the elementary school next door, Jane guessed - grabbed the collar of his ninja turtles t-shirt and yanked him back. The friends of the guy that actually did it laughed

Spiky Hair looked scared but he was obviously trying to hide it. He rubbed at his neck where his collar had dug into his skin and hiked his backpack up on his shoulder. "I don't know you guys. Just leave me alone, okay?" He tried to walk away again but one of the boys pushed him back.

Jane was getting really scared for the spiky haired boy…and for herself, if she was caught spying.

"Yeah, well, we know your brother and we've been having a problem with him," the tallest boy said.

The spiky haired boy looked confused for a moment then understanding flooded his face and he rolled his eyes. "You're too scared of Tommy so you pick on a preschooler? No wonder he calls you sissies."

Then it all happened at once.

The spiky haired boy rolled his eyes again and made to walk away but the boys were once again surrounding him. He tried to say something but suddenly his bag was being ripped off of his shoulder and he was pushed to the ground. He hit the wood chips hard, his hands going straight down onto the sharp edges. The boys in the circle around him started kicking, not actually hitting him but causing the wood chips to fly up in the air and fall down on the poor boy.

Jane shoved her doll in her little Barbie backpack, swung the bag over her shoulder and shot up from the ground. Before she could even register what she was doing, she found herself pushing herself through the older boys and into the middle of their circle. They were all so shocked at her sudden appearance that they stopped their kicking all at once.

"Leave him alone!" Jane shouted. All eyes were on her. She glared steadily at the older boys even though she was frightened and freaking out on the inside.

"This has nothing to do with you. Get out of the way," one of the boys sneered at her. He made as if he were about to grab her.

One of his friends stopped him. "Wait, you can't hit a girl."

Jane turned away from them and offered her hand to the boy that was still lying on the ground, wood chips clinging to his clothes and hair. He looked at it for a second before taking her hand and pushing himself off of the ground. Jane glared at the older boys and stomped off, dragging the spiky haired boy along with her.

A few minutes later, they were settled on top of the tallest jungle gym. The boy had brushed off most of the dirt and wood chips from his clothesl hair and skin.

"I didn't need your help, you know," he said quietly, never looking up from his video game.

"Yes, you did, "Jane stated simply. "Who are they?

The boy shrugged. "I don't know them. Tommy told me a little about them. They don't like him."

"Who's Tommy?"

"My big brother."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a while. Jane set to work cleaning the dirt and wood chips off of her doll's hair and clothes while the boy continued to play his video game. When Jane's Barbie was spotless, she put it down and looked around. She sighed and fidgeted but he wasn't taking her hints. The spiky-haired boy just ignored him and continued tapping at his game.

"Do you want a cookie?" Jane asked. He shrugged without looking up. Jane reached for her bag and pulled out a clear plastic bag of chocolate chip cookies. She took one out for herself and held the bag out to the boy. He didn't react and for a minute she thought he was still ignoring her, but eventually he put down his game and pulled one out.

They ate in comfortable silence, until Jane broke it again. "I'm Jane Quimby. What's your name?"

"Billy," the boy replied. "Billy Nutter."

Jane nodded and held the bag back out to him.

"Thanks," he said as he took one. He smiled for the first time since she'd met him. " They're really good."

Jane beamed back at him. "My daddy made them."

"Really? My mommy always makes me cookies," Billy said. "Does your mommy make you cookies too?"

"I don't know my mommy. My brother said she moved away when I was a baby," Jane said. She didn't sound sad at all, and Billy didn't understand that. He'd be sad if his mom moved away. He was about to ask her about it when a shrill whistle cut through the air.

Both kids looked up to see the teachers standing on the blacktop, whistles in hand, waiting for their children to line up to go back inside. Billy hoped down from the jungle gym and reached a hand out to Jane. Instead of taking it, she handed him her Barbie and jumped down as well.

"Do you wanna be my friend, Billy?" Jane asked as they neared their teachers and classmates.

Billy shrugged. "Sure"

"Great! Me and you can be the bestest friends! I've always wanted a best friend," Jane said with a bright smile. She jumped up to give him a quick hug and skipped off to where her class was waiting.

Billy watched her go, her bright pink tutu swinging with every step, a small smile on his lips. He turned and headed to join his classmates, reminding himself to ask Tommy what the odd fluttering in his chest meant.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed, even with the suckiness and shortness. <strong>

**Please, let me know what you think. Oh, and give me some more prompts, please! Is there anything you guys want to see written that follows the canon? I really need osme ideas for the next chapter.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
